Kitsune Aikou
by Fuki
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Kurama and Koto have a delectate moment, alone, hm? KotoKurama


Kitsune Aikou 

(Fox Love/Adoration)

By: Fuki

* * *

It was dark. Yet the staduim's creamy light lit the stage. The crowd was roaring like the thunder outside in the wet salty rain. The rain hit the grass outside, rolling its way on the ground making the rich soil muddy. Rough mud clinged to the dark grass. Another bellow of deadly thunder played in. Koto's whiskers twiched as she watched Youko Kurama charge into his opponent, Batou. (**A/N**: This is a AU. Though its in the Dark Tournament..) Batou cringed and uluated in pain as he crashed into the floor. Literally. Koto grinned and stood up on her chair. She held her chin up high as along with the microphone,

"Youko Kurama thrashes Batou into the ground, with an amazing punch!" Koto's fisted her hand and smashed it onto the table vigerously as Batou weakly rose, "Batou is still up!"

The crowd emboldened as Batou jumped up and, in the air, charged towards Kurama. A battle cry excaped his lips.

"Batou charges towards Youko Kurama with confidence!" Koto roared as she consentrated on the battle.

Youko Kurama stood calmly looking at Batou in the air,

"Ch, foolish demon."

Kurama whipped out his keen rose whip and whipped it towards Batou, the green thorny vine wrapped around Batou, Batou screamed in agony and fell down with the vine wrapped around him, like a toy. The vines tightened around him, fresh crimson blood trailed down his thin chin. He coughed more filthy blood out.

"AND KURAMA HAS BATOU WRAPPED AROUND HIS FINGER!" Koto squealed at the sight she saw, she liked rough things. She breathed sharply as Youko Kurama chuckled at her. Her cheeks pinked.

"**S-stop**, I give up!" Batou pleaded, struggling, pulling and tugging the vines, it did nothing to him except lose more blood.

Youko glanced at Batou in anger.

"You would rather **live** then **die** to **me**?" Kurama growled and tugged fiercly on the vine.

Batou cried out in keen pain. It hurt to breath. Every breath he took cost the price of blood.

"Please, I **beg** of you!" He cried.

Koto's eye's widened at Kurama's expression. He looked dark and uncaring.

"**No**."

Batou was shredded into little peices of red meet. The crowd went wild. Yusuke looked away, as if he was going to throw up. Hiei just smirked, he didn't care, not even to his own kind except Yukina of course. Kuwabara kept on chanting how 'gross' and 'harsh' it was.

Koto flinched. A shiver ran up her bony spine.

"Y-youko Kurama is the winner!" fake cheer in her voice. She was more freaked then happy. Koto's ears flattened against her head.

-

"Kuso!" Koto muttered a curse as she looked under the table and on the chair for her scripped of the tournament. The staduim was closed and to be open tommarow. Everybody went to their rooms or businesse. Koto fell to her knees and lowered her head in her fiaso. Her shoulders trembled, she needed that scripped or else JURI would do the announcments. And Koto want to do the announcments for Kurama. She weeped to herself.

"Is there something the matter?"

Koto's head flung up. She knew that voice. She rubbed her eye's vigerously, her ears wiggled as did her whiskers. She jumped to her feet.

"K-kurama-_sempai_!"

Kurama's innocent emerald eye's twinkled. He brushed a lock of his crimson hair behind his creamy ear, and laughed softly. Koto's cheeks pinked.

"**Sempai**? Nonsense, you don't need to call me that.."

Koto shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kurama-san.." She squeeked and cupped both of her hands together.

Kurama smiled at her and tilted his head.

"Your **cute**." Kurama chuckled and fingered her fox ears.

Koto flushed. She brought her hands to her red stained cheeks.

"T-hanks, your not so bad yourself." She giggled.

Kurama pinks lips curved up.

"What were you looking for?" Kurama inquired.

"Oh, my scripped I can't seem to find it.." She saddened and turned around to look for it.

Kurama nodded and thought about helping her. He bent down on his knees and started to look. He looked at Koto's back and traveled lower. His eye's stopped on her rear. He smiled widely and grabbed her there.

"Eep!" Koto rose her hand and, with as much force as possible, slapped Kurama on his pink cheek. "PERVERT!"

Kurama tilted his head in confustion and pain. He rose his hand with a book in it. Koto gasped in embarassment. She blushed million shades of red. She shook her head.

"I'm so sorry!" She dropped to her knees and took the scripped, "Thank you so much!"

Kurama smiled cutely.

"Its okay, and your welcome."

"But i'll have to make it up to you now **won't** I?" Koto purred.

Confustion flashed in his eye's.

Koto leaned foward and rubbed her cheek against his red one, her lips brushed his. He gasped quietly in pleasure. She pushed her pink lips against his. She slightly pulled away and licked his red lips. She stood up and ran off giggling leaving Kurama on the ground beat red.

"Eh?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, I made it quick today, I was dieing to make it. I hope you like it. Review. :3 


End file.
